Dreams
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Aang and Katara are visited in their dreams by a girl with knowledge of a group working to destroy the delicate peace. Will they find her in time to get the information? Set after the war
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Aang rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something about Appa. Appa was also asleep, however, and didn't hear him. Actually, the whole of Team Avatar was asleep, exploring their dreams.

In Katara's dream, she was ready to be married. She had finally found the great bender she was going to marry. Hopefully, he was handsome. She reached the groom and he turned around. She shrieked happily and threw her arms around him. Suddenly, time slowed down. Every move she made was like swimming in molasses. What was going on? Her wedding day faded away, and she was left with whiteness. She sat down in her pretty wedding dress and began to cry. Then she heard a voice call out her name.

"Katara!" She looked up. Standing in front of her was a girl, dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes. She had long brown hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. She was a few years younger than Aang, still a child. She was pleading.

"Katara, I was told that only you can help me, you and the rest of your team. I was given important information about a group that is planning to disrupt the delicate balance. However, when this group learned of my intent to tell you, they trapped me here, in the land of dreams. My body still lives, but any moment it could give up."

"And why can't you tell me the information right now?"

"The land of dreams is not a secure, safe place. It is a land of dangers and spies, spies that could kill me where I stand. I wish you to inform the others. I leave you to your dreams now." Her voice was fading, as was her body, going blurry around the edges. "Sweet dreams."

In Aang's dream, he was playing airball with Appa. Only Appa wasn't really trying.

"Come on, Appa!" he shouted, wanting a real competition. Appa grumbled and hit the airball toward him. Aang was just about to hit it to one side through the other goal when time slowed down. Appa and the rest of the Air Temple was fading to white. Aang sighed and sat down. No doubt this was another one of those weird Avatar things.

"Aang. Aang." He heard a female voice call out his name. He raised his head.

"Katara?" he called out anxiously. A spot of color was appearing in the whiteness, a dark shape that gradually grew clearer and sharper. It was an Earth Kingdom girl.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked. The girl looked up. Aang stumbled back in shock at the sight of her piercing green eyes.

"Avatar Aang," she began,"You cannot imagine how hard it is for me to not tell you why I am here. Your dreams are too heavily guarded. Instead, I have left Katara with this information. I can only tell you my name. My name is Drya. You can find me in the city of Omashu. I wish you the best of luck. Sweet dreams," she said and faded away. Suddenly Aang was back in the Air Temple. The airball rolled past him into the goal.

"Nooo!" Aang shouted as Appa gave a snort of joy.

Aang shot upright. How could Appa beat him at airball? He shook his head. It didn't matter. They were heading back to the South Pole now, and there was no way Appa could beat him at penguin sledding. He lay down and went back to sleep. The full moon shone on overhead, Yue protecting the travelers in the night as they slumbered on.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams: Chapter 2

Aang yawned as he got up. Around him, the others were getting up as well. Sokka was still trying to sleep, but Toph and Katara were up. Aang noticed that Katara looked worried as she packed. He came over to her.

"What's wrong, Katara?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Something's been troubling me. A dream I had last night. I can't seem to shake it out of my head," she said worriedly. Thinking of when Appa had scored a goal against him in Airball, Aang nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. Katara saw the look on his face and laughed.

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was a – a warning. A girl came to me in my dreams and warned me of something, but I can't remember what." Sokka, who had finally woken up, propped himself on one elbow.

"So… you're saying you were visited by a dreambender?" he asked. Katara shook her head.

"No, it wasn't that, it was something else. She was stuck because she was sick or something. I can't remember it all."

"I had a dream sort of like that last night," said Toph unexpectedly. All three looked at her.

"I was dreaming that I was playing with one of my friends, a girl my age. My parents let me play dolls with her, but only under supervision. In my dream, my friend had somehow gotten the guards out of the room, and we were doing all sorts of violent things to the dolls. Then, out of nowhere, my friend collapsed. I mean out of nowhere. I had no clue she had anything wrong with her. My parents rushed in; they had heard her body thud on the floor. They got a doctor to come in and look at her. He said she was in a coma, trapped between the spirit world and our world."

"How horrible," whispered Katara sympathetically.

"But the worst part is," Toph continued, "All that really happened. My best friend really had gone into a coma, and to my knowledge, she's still in it today."

"What was her name?" Aang asked unexpectedly.

"Drya, why?"

"I think I was visited by her in a dream last night. Only she said that she lived in Omashu."

"She lived in Omashu before she went into her coma. Then her family moved her to Ba Sing Se. They could take care of her easier there." Suddenly Katara interrupted.

"I remember now! Drya said to come see her, and take her out of the coma. She had important information about a group that's going to ruin the balance!"

"And why can't she tell you by dreambending or whatever she does?" drawled Sokka. Katara shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we should find her and try to help." Aang nodded.

"I agree, and since Appa's mine, we're flying to Ba Sing Se now," he looked at Sokka ,"Unless you'd like to walk to the South pole." After a bit of grumbling, Sokka finally got up and helped the others pack. The sun was barely beginning its journey in the sky when a loud "Yip, yip!" echoed throughout where the four had been staying. Appa soared into the sky, carrying his four passengers back to where they had just left: ba Sing Se.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, American Dragon:Jake Long, or Danny Phantom Now that I've got that out of the way, please R&R!**

* * *

Dreams: Chapter Three

The night before our heroes set out-

Drya sighed as she floated away from the Avatar's dreams. She could only hope that they would remember. Not remembering dreams was a horrible curse that affected her way of communicating. However, just in case, she had sent a memory relapse to Toph. Toph _always_ remembered her dreams. As she navigated herself through Aang's memories, she thought to herself how lucky she was. If she hadn't found the dream corridor, she would have gone insane, listening to the chatter of other people. The only thing they talked about was her condition, and it was aggravating, really.

Drya found herself back in the dream corridor. She decided to go to someone's dream, someone she had never heard of. She walked along the hall, eyeing the doors. Maybe she would go to a different world. Yes, that sounded fun. She came across a door labeled _Daniel Fenton/Phantom_. Now why would anyone have a door labeled like that? She opened it and peered in. A boy wearing an otherworldly suit was flying through the air on his back, his eyes closed. Drya watched as he did a complicated dive, followed by some extravagant acrobatics. She covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. The boy stopped and turned to face her. Quickly she closed the door and left the boy.

Drya wandered along further until she came to a section filled with magic. She knew all about magic. That was what bending would be called in the other world called Earth. These people, their dreams were filled with a high energy buzz that indicated they knew magic was real, or they were magic themselves. She opened a door with the title _Jake Long_, only to come face to face with a boy. He had been trying to get into the dream corridor as well. She finished opening the door.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes downcast. He stared at her, confused. Drya quickly ran back to her own dream. There were other people that could navigate the dream corridors, she knew. She had met one, once. A girl from Earth named Rose. It was getting too close to morning to try and find her, though. It would be safe if she just lay low for a few days. She entered her dream, just in time. She felt her dream world begin to fade as her body awoke. Now it would be another long wait she lay there, blind to the world, listening to others come and go. Oh joy.

* * *

The day we left off, in Amity Park-

Danny woke up, puzzled. A girl with bright green eyes had appeared in his dream. He wouldn't have even noticed she was there if she hadn't giggled. He shrugged. It was probably just something random. You never knew with dreams.

* * *

The same day, in NYC-

Jake Long woke up. He had never before met another person exploring the dream corridor. Well, rose was an exception. Actually, he had been about to visit Rose when he came face to face with her. She had looked like she knew where she was going. That girl had probably navigated the dream corridor before. He shook all assumptions out of his head and decided to ask Rose about it later.

* * *

**1) Yes, I realize this may seem random. Trust me, this chapter will come in handy later on.  
2)Yes, I took the dream corridor from American dragon: Jake Long, the characters Jake and Rose form that show, and Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom. What can I say? Drya has a natural curiosity, like me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Avatar.  
I said before that Drya's knowledge of the dream corridor and her friendship with Rose will come in handy later on. It will, I promise!  
For those of you wondering when Drya will wake up, I promise soon. No need to worry. ****For now I'll just leave you guessing at what the threat to the balance is and how Drya will wake up. Some of you might guess how sh;es going to wake up, but the threat will astound you, trust me.  
Well, that's enough of my blathering. Please R&R! **

* * *

Dreams Chapter Four

Drya couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been listening to the normal "how is she doing, oh I hope she wakes up soon" conversation when something new came out of the blue.

"Dear, I think we should move back to Omashu," her mom had said.

_Oh no! I told them the wrong address!_ Drya thought. _How will they find me now?_ Her father hadn't replied yet. He was thinking.

"Well," he began. "I thought we moved to Ba Sing Se for a reason. To get Drya better care while she was in a coma. Why should we head back?" he asked.

"Ba Sing Se is getting far too crowded," her mother replied. "If Drya wakes up, I want her to be in a less crowded place. It will help her get adjusted to the world again." Drya's father took his time again before he spoke.

"I don't know," he began.

"Please, dear," Drya's mom begged. Drya could almost feel the begging look her mother was giving her father. It was that intense.

"All- all right," Drya's father said. Drya began to mentally cheer.

"Perfect! We will move out immediately and head back to our home in Omashu," her mother said and left the room to make preparations. As always, Drya's father whispered to her before leaving.

"Drya, even if you can't hear me, understand this. I only agreed because the familiar atmosphere of Omashu might help you awake," he murmured. Drya smiled inwardly. Her father left the room, and Drya was left to herself.

Drya began to think. She had just realized something. She couldn't see the same way Toph could, through vibrations in the earth. Instead, she actually felt the other person's presence. Maybe this had to do with her natural ability to enter the dream corridor. Rose couldn't go to the dream corridor without some sort of special charm. Maybe she couldn't bend the four elements, but she could bend the way people thought? But that couldn't work. She didn't influence it, she just could use it. Maybe she _could_ thought-bend or whatever, though. That sounded like an experiment to try sometime.

A little while later-

Drya was in a special carriage. She and her family were already on their way to Omashu, where Drya would meet the people who could heal her. Then she could tell the important information. After an hour or so of riding, Drya felt her carriage lurch. The driver had stopped suddenly. Desperately, Drya tried to find out why. A large presence was overhead, with three, four, five other presences. It was the Avatar and his friends! Drya felt a large wave of excitement roar over her. The she realized something. They wouldn't know she was here. She had to tell them, somehow. Maybe she could send a message to Toph. _I am in the second carriage_, Drya thought toward Toph franticly. _Directly below you. We are on our way to Omashu_.

On Appa-

Toph felt her stomach lurch. But it wasn't usual airsickness. It was something else. Then she felt an alien presence enter her mind. _I am in the second carriage. Directly below you. We are on our way to Omashu_. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. It was Drya's voice.

"Guys, I think that we should check out the carriages below us," Toph said hesitantly. All heads turned toward her.

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Aang grumbled something, and reluctantly sent Appa down. They landed on the ground, and Toph jumped off of Appa. She could feel someone lying down in the second carriage. She sidled over to Katara.

"Will you come with me to check to second carriage?" she asked.

"Sure," Katara said. They crept over to the second carriage. The inhabitants of the first carriage and both of the carriages' drivers had left to meet the Avatar. Katara opened the door. A girl lay on top of a table, strapped in. She looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn't. Katara inspected the girl.

"I think she might be who we're looking for," Katar murmured. "She certainly looks like the girl in my dream, and she isn't sleeping, awake, or dead. She's here, but not here." Katara turned to Toph. "I'm going to unstrap her and set her on the ground. Could you earthbend her over to Appa?" Toph nodded. Katara quickly undid the straps. Drya's parents were talking to Aang, but they could come back any moment. Toph earthbended Drya over to Appa just as the people were saying goodbye. Drya was loaded onto Appa, and the group set off again, leaving Drya's parents completely clueless as to their daughter's location.

"I certainly hope we can wake her up," Toph murmured as Appa flew toward the South Pole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I'm really impressed with how this story is turning out. There's definitly going to be a sequel.  
Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.  
This story is NOT a crossover. A few brief mentions doesn't make it a crossover.  
I do not own Avatar or AD:JL.  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Dreams Chapter Five

In the world of Avatar-

Katara stopped waterbending. Something wasn't right. She went over to Aang.

"I don't know how to heal her. I've tried everything, but nothing works. And I think she's getting worse," she whispered. Aang look at the girl lying on the ground. They had stopped so that Katara could try to heal her. Drya's hair spread around her like a halo, accenting her pale porcelain face. She looked calm, as though she were just sleeping.

"We have to heal her," Aang replied quietly. "We can't afford to have someone tip the scales of fate again. The balance has just been restored." Katara also looked at the young girl.

"I understand that, it's just that I can't heal her."

Toph was sitting next to her friend. Drya was still in a coma. Not to mention that Toph could feel Drya's heartbeat getting slower. Drya was practically at death's doorstep. Saving her seemed to be impossible. Toph felt a tear trickle down her cheek and brushed it away angrily. This was her childhood friend, one who had understood her. But she was almost gone. Another tear slipped from Tophs traitorous eyes and fell down, landing next to Drya's still body.

"Drya, you have to live," Toph whispered.

* * *

In the dream corridor-

Drya had fallen asleep again. So she was sitting just outside the door where her own dream was being played. Drya looked up at the sound of footsteps. Every sound echoed loudly in this empty place. It was Rose.

"Drya, Jake saw you. I thought you didn't let that happen!" Rose said to Drya. Or at least she started to say it. She stopped after the word "Drya" when she saw how her friend looked. Drya looked as pale as milk, and seemed blurry around the edges. She looked like she was fading.

"Drya, what happened?" Rose asked, sitting next to her.

"The best healers in my world still cannot heal me," she said in a flat voice. "And my body is starting to give up. I am dying." This she said calmly, as though she had thought about it for a long time. Rose stared at the girl. She was trying to take this calmly, but a tremble in her voice showed how afraid she was. Finally Rose took something out of her pocket. It was a flower she had picked. Flowers were just flowers, but maybe it could cheer Drya up.

"Here. This is from my world," Rose said and handed her the carnation. Drya took it and stared with avid fascination.

"What type of flower is it?" she asked.

"It's called a carnation. Sometimes it's considered a symbol of good health," Rose said quietly. Drya clutched the carnation close to her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rose smiled and stood up.

"You're welcome Drya," she replied and went back down the dream corridor. Drya walked back into her dream just as it began to fade.

* * *

In the world of Avatar, again-

Toph sat very still. Had she just felt Drya move? Yes, her eyelids were flickering.

"Everybody come quick!" Toph shouted. Immediately they all rushed over.

"What is it?"

"I think Drya's beginning to wake up," Toph said. The others all held their breath as Drya's eyelids continued to flicker more rapidly, and then ceased. They all sighed and began to leave when Drya opened her eyes. She sat up, holding a strange flower.

"I'm awake," she said quietly. Then her eyes widened.

"I'M AWAKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Okay, I've got a great idea for the sequel.** **It is going to be an Avatar AD:JL Crossover. I will reveal more information once I publish the last chapter of this story. However, even though I'm not short of ideas, fresh ones always come in handy. PM me if you have an idea, and I'll see if I can work it into my story. Who knows? It might become a key component.****  
I do not own Avatar. Some other person that is not me does.  
Please R&R! **

* * *

Dreams Chapter Six

Drya was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"How were you healed?"

"What type of flower is that?"

"How did you get into our dreams?" There was a moment of silence as they all glared at Sokka.

"Sokka, I never visited your dreams," Drya said patiently. Sokka scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, well, I sort of thought you did," he mumbled. Drya raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You know, because you visited everyone else's dreams," he said hurriedly. The eyebrow rose higher and Sokka turned a bright red. "You know, because I, well…" his sentence petered off into nothing. "How about I just stop talking?" he said finally.

"Sounds good to me," Katara replied and turned back to Drya. "So, how were you healed?" she asked. Drya smiled.

"You see this flower I'm holding?" Everyone nodded. "Well, it's from a different world. It's called a carnation, and carnations are symbols of good health. This otherworldly flower saved my life." Aang looked thoughtful.

"But how did you get it?" he asked.

"I have a friend form the other world. She lives in a city called NYC. She brought me this flower in my dreams and followed me when I woke up." Drya gazed at the carnation fondly. "This flower will keep me awake as long as I have it on my person," she finished and put the carnation behind one ear. Toph suddenly gave Drya a huge hug.

"I can't believe you survived!" Toph said ecstatically. Drya returned the hug and only she saw the silent tears streaming down Toph's face. _You don't need to worry about me leaving again_, Drya promised Toph silently. _Cause you know I won't let that happen. I won't leave you to deal with your parents alone ever again._ Toph smiled through her tears. _I'm going to hold you to that_, Toph thought. Drya smiled back. _I wouldn't want it any other way_.

Katara had been waiting patiently while the two had embraced. Now she was tapping her foot impatiently. "I thought you had some vital information for us," she said crossly. Drya nodded slowly and stopped hugging Toph.

"I'll tell you the whole thing," she said. She sat down and everyone else followed suit.

"It was while I was in a coma," Drya began.

* * *

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter until you find out what the danger is! This chapter was mostly unneccesarry filler fluff. however, you probably won't have to wait long. I'm updating really fast, so ideas need to be sent in just as fast, or you'll miss your chance to be recognized for your help! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope ya'll are liking how Dreams is turning out! This is my favorite chapter so far. We finally learn the threat, and Drya's going to show in the next chapter what she really can do. Everybody look out! It's like Toph, but ten times angrier and maybe even ten times more powerful. I don't know. We'll find out later.  
Send requests in! They help make my stories better!  
I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, blah blah blah. Just R&R, 'kay?  
**

* * *

Dreams Chapter Seven

"It was while I was in a coma. (Drya said)

"When we were moved to Ba Sing Se, I didn't notice, I was too surprised by the fact they had put me in a coma."

"Who put you in a coma?" Aang interrupted. Drya glared at him and continued with her story.

"It was during that long trip that led me to realize what had happened. I had been betrayed by the most powerful people in the Earth Kingdom. They knew I had heard their plans."

"But who?" This time Drya just ignored Aang.

"The most powerful people in the Earth Kingdom aren't royalty. They have something that makes them individual, something that makes them more powerful than others. Everyone knows this deep down, but hides it from themselves." Drya glanced at Toph. "I'll give you three guesses who."

"Earthbenders," Toph said quietly. Drya nodded.

"Yes, it was earthbenders who put me in that coma. How they did it, I don't know. But they panicked when they heard my gasp of surprise. They had to send the only one who knew the truth to a place none could follow."

"Could you just get on with it?" Sokka snapped. Drya bowed her head submissively.

"There are huge forces waiting at Omashu, the North Pole, the Fire Nation Capital, and Ba Sing Se. In three days they will attack those great cities and murder all who are not earthbenders. That is, unless they can be convinced otherwise. At least, that is what I heard, although the attack on Omashu may have already happened. They were debating about whether or not to attack Omashu earlier." Then Drya's eyes widened. "My parents. They are almost to Omashu by now. Not one of them is a bender. If the attack has already happened, they will be slaughtered." Toph nodded and stood up.

"In that case, Drya and I will go to Omashu and stop the invasion. I can earthbend us there." Drya began to nod, but then stopped.

"No. I may have a better idea." She turned to Aang. "You are friends with Fire Lord Zuko, are you not?" Aang nodded slowly.

"Then here is my plan. Aang shall accompany me and Toph to Omashu. This is safer if the invasion has already occurred. Katara will take Appa to the North Pole. Sokka will be riding with you, so you will need to drop him off at Ba Sing Se. Momo will be sent to Fire Lord Zuko with a message. The message will explain the situation and how he can prevent it. Katara, you will attempt to prevent the invasion of the North Pole, and Sokka, you will attempt to prevent the invasion of Ba Sing Se. Be merciful and try to not have any fighting occur. Remember this. These people are extremely powerful and extremely dangerous, which is why you must attempt to prevent fighting at all costs. Katara, you write the message, as Aang, Toph and I need to leave right now." Drya stood up and Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Momo all nodded their heads in agreement. They were astounded by the girl's knowledge of strategies and military procedures. Aang stood up and walked over to where Toph and Drya stood. The Avatar and Toph then began to earthbend themselves and Drya to Omashu. Sokka looked at Momo.

"You'd better get ready for a long flight," he said. Momo looked at him and blinked his eyes once.

* * *

About ten minutes later, near Omashu.

Drya caught her breath at the site of her old home. Smoke spiraled up the wreckage. Tears filled her eyes.

"The invasion has already happened. We were too late," she said and hung her head. Toph patted her friend on the back.

"The invasion might have happened, but we're here. We can stop this menace." Then Toph heard Drya give a little sob.

"It's my parents! They've just arrived." Aang and Drya watched as the earthbender gatekeepers sent Drya's parents to their deaths.

"No," Drya whispered as tears fell freely down her face. Then her face lost all hopelessness as her despair turned into anger.

"I'm no bender, but I'm a good aim with a bow and arrow," she said angrily. Then Aang noticed the quiver and bow she was carrying.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. Drya shrugged.

"I stole it from Sokka."

* * *

Miles away, on Appa's back-

"Hey!" Sokka's shout of indignation traveled clearly through the air.

"Who took my bow and arrows?"

* * *

Back at Omashu-

Drya grit her teeth together and fired the arrow at the guard. It found its mark and went through the other guard as well. Drya turned her head to look at her allies.

"Let's roll," she whispered.

The reclaiming of Omashu had officially begun.

* * *

**This just in! I am going to set up an epilogue at the end of this story. It will begin to explain Dreambending, so be ready! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Be prepared for Dreams to end, because its last chapter will be around chapter ten.  
I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. However, I own Drya, and that's about it.**

* * *

Dreams Chapter Eight

Near the North Pole-

Katara alone was on Appa now. She had dropped off Sokka at Ba Sing Se. Hopefully, he would be fine. Finally, the North Pole came into sight. Katara grinned at the thought of seeing the great waterbending city, and then another sight wiped the grin off her face. It was the earthbenders. They were there, the ships full of stone and the furnace full of coal. They were deadly, dangerous. Katara set her jaw grimly. It seemed impossible to breach the North Pole's defenses, but who knew? The firebenders had done it. If she was lucky, maybe she could talk some sense into the earthbenders. If not, well, she would have to think of something else.

* * *

At Ba Sing Se-

Sokka desperately tried to convince the soldiers to let him get past.

"Please! I'm a close friend of the Avatar! I'm Sokka! You know, the meat and sarcasm guy?" The guards merely stared blankly and didn't make any move to let pass.

"Hey, no need to worry about this guy. I know him. Let him pass," a voice interrupted from behind the guards. The guards turned aside to let Sokka through. When Sokka finally passed the human wall, he saw who had spoken in his defense.

"Suki!" he exclaimed happily. Suki smiled and then frowned.

"Why do you need to see the king? You sounded pretty upset." She said. Sokka hung his head.

"It's really bad news, Suki. Really bad."

* * *

At the Fire Nation Capital-

Momo landed on a windowsill in the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko noticed him.

"What is it, Momo? Is Aang visiting again?" Momo replied with his usual monkey chatter and held out his paw. There was a scroll tied to it. Zuko gently untied the scroll and opened it. As he read, his became bigger and bigger, and he read faster and faster. When he reached the end of the scroll, he looked up at Momo, who was licking his paw.

"Momo, we have to warn them!" he said desperately and Momo flew after him as he raced through the palace.

* * *

At Omashu-

Aang, Toph, and Drya raced through the streets, rallying people to help them. The oppressed villagers grabbed any weapons they could and began to fight the earthbender warriors. Drya tackled one fiercely, and when he snapped her bow in half, she screamed in outrage and threw him into a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the cabbage merchant yelled helplessly as his cart was decimated by the large warrior.

Drya was now weaponless. Time seemed to slow down around her as crowds rushed by, fueled by anger and oppression. She, alone of all the others had no weapon. The she remembered her unique ability to visit the dream corridor.

"That's not going to help you now, Drya," she hissed to herself. But maybe she could do other things as well. "No, Drya," she whispered to herself, "you can't." Then the image of her parents being killed played itself in Drya's head. "But I have to try."

She then noticed a large rock coming toward her, and closed her eyes, picturing a shield in front of her. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try. However, the rock didn't crash into her. Instead it made a loud _bong_ as it bounced off the force field she'd made. Drya gaped, and as soon as she stopped thinking about the force field, it disappeared. Then Drya realized what her bending was.

She could bend anything, just by using her will. She bent dreams and hopes, wishes and feelings. Drya smiled wryly. She was no longer defenseless. The dreambender ran through the streets of Omashu after Aang and Toph, desperate to get the man who caused her parents to die.

* * *

**The dreambender is now on the loose! Everybody beware! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh boy! The end is really close!  
I do not own Avatar, Omashu, the North Pole, Ba Sing Se, or anything else seen in the show. All I own is Drya and dreambending.  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Dreams Chapter Nine

At the North Pole-

Katara was talking to the captain.

"I know you and your men have been told that earthbenders are superior to non-earthbenders. I have a question for you. Do you have any relatives who aren't earthbenders?" The captain nodded.

"Yes, my little daughter and my wife."

"Would you be willing to kill your daughter and your wife to have a world full of only earthbenders?" He seemed to be struggling with this answer.

"Yes. No. No, I would never kill my beloved little girl, or my wife. I wouldn't kill you either. Thank you. I have to save my baby girl." He turned to his troops.

"The invasion has been called off! Everyone get back aboard the ships. We're going home!" Katara watched the captain and his troops sail back to Earth Kingdom. There was no way the others would be this easy, but one battle was won. She got back on Appa.

"Appa, we're gonna fly to see Zuko, okay?" Appa grumbled.

"Yip yip!" Appa soared away into the arctic sky, destined for the Fire Nation.

At Ba Sing Se-

Sokka had already told Suki and the king about the threat.

"The hardest part is going to be how we're going to tell who the traitors are," he was saying when a man burst into the room.

"I'll tell you everything. Everything! I promise, just don't kill me or my family!" Sokka, Suki, and the king all stared at the man. The man looked up.

"Well, that was easy," Suki said.

A few minutes later-

The traitors had been rounded up. They had all been known to the man who had burst into the room. He had said everything, desperate to save his family. The leader spat at Sokka.

"You'll pay for this," he growled as the guards led him to his wooden cell. All the traitors were going to be put in wooden cells, just in case some could metalbend. It was an extra precaution, and one worthwhile.

"Well, I guess you should go to the Fire Nation Capital," the king said.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Sokka asked. The king shrugged.

"I don't know. Walk?" Sokka thought about this for a moment.

"Nah. I'll just stay here until Katara comes to pick me up." He turned to Suki.

"So… do you want to show me Ba Sing Se?" Suki grinned and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" she said and pulled him out of the palace.

At the Fire Nation Capital-

Zuko groaned. He wasn't going to be able to convince these people to leave. They didn't listen to anything he said! Just then a shadow fell over the palace. Momo chattered excitedly. It was Appa! Zuko ran outside as Katara was getting off of Appa.

"Can you please help me? They won't listen to anything I say! I really need help," he said quickly. Katara looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, I can. Just calm down, okay?"

A few minutes later, in front of the earthbender warriors-

Zuko was trying to convince them

"Don't any of you have relatives that aren't earthbenders?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah," a voice shouted from the back. "But I hate 'em. They think they're all that. Well, they're not!" A murmur of approval rose from the gathered troops. It took several minutes for them to be quiet again. Katara pulled Zuko back and whispered into his ear. Zuko stepped forward again.

"What about friends?"

"Yeah, but they're untrustworthy. I hate 'em too!" Again the crowd began to murmur. Katara pulled him back one more time.

"Ask about the king," she whispered. Zuko frowned.

"What?"

"Ask about the king." Then Zuko understood what she meant. He nodded his head and stepped forward again.

"What about your king? He isn't an earthbender. Do you hate him too?" This time, the crowd was silent. "Well?"

"He's got a point there," somebody said.

"Yeah," said another.

"I don't want to get rid of peace again. No more wars for me, thank you very much!" The warriors began to clear out and walk back home. Katara grinned at Zuko.

"You know, I'd love to stay, but…"

"Stay for the night," Zuko interrupted. "It's already getting dark. You can go do whatever tomorrow." Katara thought about this for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Okay. Will do." Zuko grinned.

"Excellent."

At Omashu-

Drya was moving forward in the riot, using her dreambending to create a force field around her and make objects fly. She could do other things, but she didn't want to test the full extent of her powers yet. She finally came up to Toph and Aang. They were almost there. In a few moments Drya would have her revenge.

"I'm going ahead," she called out to Aang. He nodded and Drya sent some wind behind her, propelling her forward.

At the main building-

Drya crashed open the doors. It was now or never. She turned a full circle.

"Where is the great leader?" she asked scornfully, making her voice louder. She heard someone shouting in an upper level. She ran up the stairs and burst through another door. She came face to face with the leader.

"You." She stormed forward and grabbed him by his shirt collar. She lifted him up and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. He began to gibber as Drya projected a gleaming dagger made of fire and earth. She was just about to cut his throat with it when a voice interrupted.

"Stop!" Drya turned her head. It was Toph and Aang. "Drya, he's not worth it." Drya looked at the gibbering man with disgust, then threw him on the floor.

"You're right. This man is trash. It doesn't matter anyway." She turned toward the window.

"Omashu has been freed once more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's so short. It's just a sort of THE END thing. Not really necessary, but nice all the same. **  
**The next chapter is about Dreambending. Get ready for awesomeness.  
Do not own Avatar. Sorry!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Dreams Chapter Ten

Drya, Aang, Toph, and everyone else watched as the bodies of Drya's parents were lowered into the dirt. Drya, as was customary, came forward and murmured a few words over each body. Then Toph sent the rest of the earth on top of the graves. Drya stayed there for a long time.

"Drya, you want to come with us to Ba Sing Se tomorrow? It's really cool," Toph said encouragingly.

"I think you would like it," Katara added. But Drya shook her head.

"No thanks," she said quietly. The others walked away from the graves, and drya remained. After a while, blue smoke began to spiral from the graves. Drya watched as it turned into the shapes of her parents.

"Drya, we are so proud of you," her mother said. Her father nodded, smiling.

"But if you truly love us, you will let us go," he said. Drya nodded, tears springing to her eyes.

"I- I will do that, father and mother." Her mother smiled.

"The first step in doing so would be going with your friends to Ba Sing Se. You will have fun. Goodbye." They faded away. Drya stood up and pictured herself next to Appa.

She heard a loud "Whoa!" as she materialized next to the bison. She turned to her friends.

"I'm coming."


	11. Epilogue

**Yes, I realize this isn't very much, but it's a sneak preview of the sequel!  
Tell me what you think!  
I do not own AD:JL or Avatar.  
Please R&R! **

* * *

Dreams: Epilogue or A Hint of the Next Thing to Come

Rose hurried down the dream corridor. She had to see Jake. He hadn't been in school that day. Something might be wrong. When she was about to get there, she stopped. There wasn't a _Jake Long_. There wasn't even a door. What happened? The only possibility she could think of was that he had died, but there was no way Jake had died. There was no way at all. But what had happened?

"Drya," Rose whispered. Drya knew just about everything about the dream world, having spent most of her life in it. She felt herself beginning to wake up. She would have to visit Drya tomorrow. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too late.


End file.
